


Bullet to the Heart

by Blue (SpazAlicious), Orange (SpazAlicious)



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Loneliness, Music, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazAlicious/pseuds/Blue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpazAlicious/pseuds/Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love Rap Monster. He's your favorite out of the group. You finally have a chance to go to a concert. You meet him, you love him. But someone else plans to take your heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't rush it

**Author's Note:**

> I WONT BE TAKIN NO HATE SO FUCK OFF  
> Enjoy ( ^ω^ )
> 
> iFunny- ArminTrouble  
> Kik- rayray_theoneandonly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HATE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED TO FUCK OFF  
> Enjoy （≧∇≦）
> 
> iFunny- SenpaiShima  
> Kik- rayray_theoneandonly  
> Snapchat- ciel_phant  
> Instagram- SenpaiShima

"Mom!! Hurry or we'll be late to the concert!!" Your mom was always so curious of why you love Kpop. "Honey, calm down. We have plenty of time." You ran downstairs. "Only 30 minutes!!!" You quickly ran out the door, climbed into the car, and pressed down the horn button. Your mom ran outside.

"Stop! I'm coming!" You were so excited. You are finally going to a BTS concert. You were in love with Rap Monster. He was your all-time favorite. As you pulled in the driveway, your heart stopped. You cannot believe you were actually going to see them live!

\-----

It was filled. There was people everywhere. From all over the world. "Bye, Mom!" You yelled just before the crowd dragged you away. You found your seat, but you just couldn't sit down. As the seven boys walked on stage, your heart skipped three beats. You unknowingly yelled "Rap Monster!" over and over again. As the music for 'I NEED U' started playing, you took a moment to see that this wasn't a dream. This is reality.

\-----

As the concert ended, you were exhausted. You had so much fun, and you never sat down the entire time. Your heart was beating so fast, you were surprised it never popped out of your chest. You waited for everyone else to clear out, so you wouldn't have to deal with being pushed or yelled at. You waited for about 30 minutes, and you finally started to walk out. As you turned the corner, you ran into someone. Hard. "Ttong! (Shit!)" You fell back and hit the ground. "Ow..." You felt a hand on your shoulder. "A-Are you alright?" This man had a strong accent... And it sounded familiar... "Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you..." You opened your eyes to see... Rap Monster! You bumped into Rap Monster! "R-Rap Monster! It's you!"

He smiled at you sweetly. "Yes, but I want to make sure you're okay. Are you?" Your heart was racing. You were actually talking to Rap Monster! "Yeah, I'm okay! Are you?" You tried your hardest not to sound like a creepy fangirl. Even though you were internally screaming. "Yes, I'm okay. Hey, since I hit you so hard, would you like to get pizza? You'll meet everyone else." He's inviting you to dinner! And you'll meet the other six! You secretly pinch yourself to make sure you're not dreaming. "I would love to! Let me make sure my mom is okay with it." He nods.

You run outside as he runs behind you. "C'mon, slow poke!"

"I come! I come!"

As you found your mom, she was surprised to see a man about your age with you. "Who's this?" 

"This is Rap Monster. His real name is Kim Nam-Joon. He and I ran into each other!!" 

"Isn't he part of the band?"

"Yes!! And he's inviting me to dinner so I can meet everyone else!! Can I please go, Mom?" Kim let out a soft chuckle in the back. "Yes. Be back by midnight!" You are actually going to dinner with BTS!! "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You gave your mom a kiss on the cheek before turning back to Kim. He turned to your mom and smiled at her before driving off. "I don't think I got your name. You do have one, right?" You giggled. "Yes. My name is (y/n)!" You held out your hand to shake. "Nice to meet ya!" He smiled cutely at you. "Such a pretty name..." You felt a slight blush across your face. "Thanks..." He grabbed your hand and pulled it up, softly pressing his lips on it. "You're such a gentleman!" Your face blushed more.

He interlocked his fingers with yours and ran. "C''mon slow poke!" You giggled at his impression of you. As you turned the corner, you saw a van. And he knocked on the door, you could hear the Korean talking of the other boys. How is this happening to you?! "Naneun nawa hamkke sonnim i! (I have a guest with me!)" You heard many greetings come your way. V, like the goofball he is, came up and gave you a big bear hug. "Welcome to BTS bus!"

You turned to the others. "Hey! I'm (y/n)!" More greeting. Jin spoke up. "Is she coming with for pizza?" Rap Mon nodded. "Yeah. Her and I bumped into each other and I hit her really hard, so I figured I would pay back with pizza." They laughed. Jimin softly punched your shoulder. "She's a pretty one, eh?" You blushed. "Heh... Thanks." The bus driver yelled back, "Seodulleo anj-a! (Hurry and sit!)" You sat in an empty spot next to Suga, and Rap Mon sat next to you putting on of his arms around you. You couldn't help but smile.

Suga looked over. "Stop flirting, Kim!" Kim went red. "I-I'm not!" You giggled a little. "Even if you are, it's cute." He went silent, as the other boys laughed. You pulled into a driveway, and it seems to be a hotel. The driver yelled again. "Yeogie iss-eossda! (We're here!)" 

As you walked out, you were amazed at the sight. It was the best hotel in your area. "C'mon guys!" You ran inside and the boys looked at each other and laughed. You turned back, sticking out your tongue. You waited for them, and as they took you to the lobby upstairs, you had a great time. The driver came back after a while. "Picha! (Pizza!)" He was carrying many boxes, and you ran over to help. He smiled at you as a thank you.

"(Y/n)!" You looked over to see Kim calling you. You walked over to him. "Yeah, Rap Monster?" 

"First, just call me Kim. Second, follow me." You were confused at first, but you trusted him. "Where are we going?" He turned to look at you and stopped walking, but you didn't stop so you ran into him, pushing your lips on his. "Mm!!" You were both surprised at first, but you didn't back away. Instead, he closed his eyes and pulled you closer. You wrapped your arms around his waist, for he was much taller than you. As you pulled away, you looked up at him. "S-Sorry..." 

"For what? Pleasure?" He liked it... You still felt guilty because you just met him. He leaned down to kiss you again, and you forgot reality. As he moved his lips with yours, you felt as if you were- "WAE?! (Why?!)" You quickly pulled away and turned to see Jungkook. Your face was bright red and Jungkook was looking at you two and had an angry expression. "Jungkook... Please don't be mad. Sorry." You nodded in agreement and he sighed. "Well, Kim, don't rush. Please. Get to know her better." Kim nodded and the night became very awkward. He gave you one last quick kiss on the cheek. He handed you a piece of paper. "My phone number, call me in the morning when you wake." You smiled and began to walk your way home.


	2. Bowling is fun, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys will hate me but I don't give a shit >:D

You woke up to the sound of your alarm. You worked at the local coffee shop, you had to open it everyday. Your mom knocked on your door. "Honey... Are you awake?" You nodded and sat up groggily. "Yeah..." You grabbed your phone, along with the piece of paper on top of it. You still can't believe that this is reality. You have Rap Monster's phone number! You opened your phone and texted him. It wasn't long before he texted back.

'Good morning Beautiful.' You smiled at his response.

'Hey, I have to get ready for work. If you want, meet me at Coco Loco Coffee and I'll get you a free cup. Okay?'

'Alright'

You set your phone down, and went downstairs to take a shower.

\-----

After you finished getting dressed, he sent you another text. 'I'm here. Where ya at?'

'I have to open the café, silly! I'll be there in about ten minutes.' 

As you grabbed your apron, you mom kissed your cheek. "Have a good day, Honey." You smiled at her. "You too, Mom." You ran out the door, and you decided to ride your bike instead of walk. The coffee shop was just down the street from your house. You smiled at Kim when you rode up to him. "Hello beautiful." You giggled as he softly planted a kiss on your forehead. You walked up and unlocked to door, revealing the fresh scent of coffee beans. "Mmm... Ready for coffee?"

"As long as you make it." You walked behind the counter, opening the packet, making the smell stronger. "Smell is good." You looked over at him as you poured the beans into the grounder. "We have the freshest beans in the state, that's why I get so much money. But I'll make yours for free!" He smiled and accepted your offer. As the coffee finished, you handed him his cup before turning the sign on the door. 

\-----

It took a while before customers started coming in, but once they did, it wasn't long before you were packed. You called one of your co workers. "Jennifer?! Where are you?!"

"I'm home sick. 'Cough' I forgot to call you, sorry."

"You do this all the time, Jennifer! One more and you're fired!" You hung up, and you were very frustrated. "I'll work for today!" You turned around to see Jungkook. "Jungkook? You don't have to! This is my job, and I must do it."

"But really, let me help!"

"Okay fine, but only if I pay you!" He chuckled. "No need! This is your money." You smiled, and handed him an apron. It took him a while to get the process down, but after about half an hour, the customers slowed down. "Thank you." He smiled very cutely at you. "No problem, I'll always help a friend!" You tried offering money again, but he declined.

\-----

As you were riding home, someone called behind you. "Oi oi! (Y/n)!" You stopped and turned around for Kim. "Hey handsome!" He ran up to you, and you set bike down. He embraced you in a hug, and you giggled. "Want to go bowling with us?" You nodded. "Sure! Let me just text my mom real quick." You texted your mom, and she let you go. "Let's go!" You pulled your bike up to your post, and then ran back down to Kim, grabbing his hand. 

You walked together, holding hands, to the bus. As you got on, you were greeted by smiles. Jungkook walked to you and hugged you. "Thank you again for letting me help today!" Kim planted his hand on your shoulder. "Help?" You smiled and let go of Jungkook. "Yeah, it was just some trouble at the cafè. No big deal!" He smiled. "Okay..." As you sat down it your usual spot, in between Suga and Kim, Kim set a soft smooch on your cheek. Every laughed, "Awwww!" And with that, your face went red. "Stop guys!" You giggled and little, but nuzzled into Kim's chest.

\-----

As you made it to the bowling alley, everyone was happy, smiling, having a good time. You've never been bowling before, so you had Kim teach you. "First, you wanna bring your hand back, like that." He was holding onto your ball and you watched him. "Then, you wanna run up a little, then bring your hand forward, and let go of the ball!" He let go, and the ball rolled down the alley, making him get a strike. "Think you can do it?" You nodded happily and stepped up, taking the ball from him. "This is kinda heavy!" He laughed. "It's supposed to be!" As you stepped up, you threw your hand back, but the ball decided to escape your fingers, making it land on his shoes. "Are you okay!?" He laughed again. "Yeah, it doesn't hurt, that's why we wear these shoes."

He handed you another ball, for you to try again. You threw your hand back, having a better grip, and ran forward, letting the ball go. But, the ball had other ideas. It decided to go to the next lane. "Shoot!" The boys laughed as it rolled down the other alley. Kim picked you up. "It's okay! We all have mistakes!" You giggled, and once he sat you down...

Everything went black.

Screaming.

Gun shots. 

You felt hands push you to the floor.

Bang.

From the fall, all your could here was ringing and muffled voices.

"Everyone down!"

"Don't you touch her!"

Bang.

Some lights flickered back on.

Everything was happening at once.

You felt more hands pick you up, but you were too weak to do anything.

"I said don't touch her!" 

Jungkook?

More screams.

More gunshots.

As your vision started clearing up, you were being held by Jungkook.

"(Y/n)!"

Running.

Bang.

Vision going blurry again.

Bang.

More ringing.

Bang.

Jungkook carried you outside.

"(Y/n)! Are you okay?!"

Bang.

He shook you softly. "Answer me!"


	3. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please kik me, I'm bored. Kik- rayray_theoneandonly. But please, enjoy this chapter.

You woke up in a hospital bed and the sound of your heart rate. You turned your head, and saw Suga and Jungkook sleeping in chairs. You looked up to the clock, and it was 4:57 A.M. "S-Suga..." You tried to speak but it came out as squeaks. You had a sharp pain in your stomach, and it increased with each inhale. You cleared your throat, which made it a little easier to speak. "Jun-Jungkook..." You still weren't loud enough to wake him. You sighed and closed your eyes, but the pain was too sharp to fall asleep. You sat up a little, pain increasing. You hissed, and Jungkook slowly opened his eyes. He ran over to you. "(Y/n)!" He had a concerned look on his face. A very concerned face.

You hissed in pain again. "Be careful! Don't hurt yourself, (Y/n)!" 

"J-Jungkook... What h-happened...?" He had a tear stained face. "W-We went bowling... And people started sh-shooting..." He was broken away with sobs. You wrapped your arms around him, ignoring your pain. He was crying, but you could make out some words. "Kim... Shot... Protecting you... Everyone else is dead..." Kim was shot! Protecting you! You started crying, thinking about how he gave his life protecting you.

The more and more you cried, the more your stomach was killing you. Suga woke up, and was trying to console you. "Why...?" Jungkook was crying too hard to speak. So Suga took his role. "You were pushed to the ground by Kim. Someone was pointing a gun at you, and so Kim pushed you down, and h-he got shot instead. Jin and J-Hope were also shot, and we don't know where V and Jimin are..." You had mixed emotions. Being told all of this at once, you didn't know what to think. Are you dreaming? Are you dead? "When Kim pushed you, you landed on a piece of broken glass, which cut your stomach. You got knocked out, and you started losing a lot of b-blood... You've been unconscious for almost two weeks..."

Two weeks... You've really been unconscious for that long? Suga lifted your hand and kissed it, then walking back over to his seat. You looked back at the clock.

5:13 A.M.

You reached over, with excruciating pain, and rubbed the top of Jungkook's head. "Shhhh..." You told him. "Everything's going to be okay..." The nursed walked in and saw you. "Oh, you're awake!" You winced at her voice. It was high and cracky, you were surprised your ears weren't bleeding too. "Now, since you're awake, let's get some food in ya! Okay? Okay!" She walked over and grabbed a trash of food, and Jungkook walked back to his chair wiping his eyes. "Open up!" She lead a spoon to your mouth, making you feel like a baby. "Lady, she can get it herself." It was Suga. She sighed and handed you the tray. "My apologies." As she turned and leaved you could barely hear Suga whisper. "Babo amkae... (Dumb bitch...)" Jungkook let out a soft chuckle. You looked back at the clock.

5:24 A.M.

"Hey, Jungkook? Suga?" They looked at you. "Yeah?" You smiled softly at them. "Call me Rae from now on. 'Kay?" They smiled back. "Okay." You made sure Kim was the only one who called you Rae. But you thought it would be better if they called you that too.

With each bite you took, the pain would continue. But you didn't care. All you could do was try and process what's going on in your mind. The pain. The suffering. The death. The sadness.

\-----

Bang.

Flashes of light.

Bang.

You felt the same hands.

You were being touched everywhere.

Gunshots wouldn't stop.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

You heard Kim's voice.

"Rae!"

Bang.

Your body was shaking in the bed.

You heard the ticking of a clock.

'Tick.'

'Tick.'

Screaming.

Bang. Bang.

"Rae..."

"Kim! Where are you!"

"I love you, Rae."

"No!"

"I'll always be with you."

"Don't do this to me!"

"I guess..."

"Kim! No!"

"I'll see you on the other side."

You could see Kim's smiling face. He was looking at you. He was hugging you. He kissed you.

Then he walked away.

BANG.

\-----

You woke with a start. "Kim!" Suga and Jungkook instantly woke. You were panting for air and sweating. The two ran at your sides. The pain in your stomach was nearly gone. The bruises on your arms were nothing but skin. Jungkook was running his fingers through your hair, calming you down, as Suga was sitting there holding your hand. "Rae... Calm down... It was just a dream..." You nodded and laid back. "I need water..." Your voice became a crack again. Suga stood up and walked over to the sink, taking your cup with him.

He came back, and Jungkook has calmed you by running his fingers through your hair. Suga was giving you sips of water, which was helping your dry throat. Jungkook scooted closer. "Rae... Can you explain to me what you saw?" You took another drink and cleared your throat. "I-It was Kim... I saw him..." Suga was watching you carefully and Jungkook bit his lip. "He was... Walking away... And I was hearing the same screams and gunshots..." Suga sighed. "Its okay, Rae. It was just a dream." You looked up at the clock.

7:37 A.M.

Having the pain in your stomach nearly gone, you leaned over and hugged the two.


	4. I'm sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this guys XD

You were in the hospital for almost another week. The doctors said that you were completely healed in two days, but they didn't know why. "How could something so serious take so little time to heal...?" You could hear the doctors murmuring as you stood there waiting to check out. "Umm... Excuse me..." They moved out of your way and as you were stepping up to the desk, you felt a hand on your shoulder. "I took care of that already.." It was Jungkook. "O-Oh... Okay..." He told a hold of your hand and turned to walk away. "The bus is here so we can take you to the hotel. Your... Uh mom..." He looked down. "She doesn't want you at the house anymore..." You stopped walking.

"Why..?"

"She said she doesn't feel safe... Anymore... But she'll be sure to visit us..."

"S-She doesn't trust me..? But what did I do..?!" You started to feel hot tears roll freely down your cheeks. "I-I don't understand..." Jungkook wrapped his arms around your neck loosely. "Me neither. But you can live with me if you want..." You looked at him with surprise. "R-Really..?" He nodded, making you burst in tears. You hugged him tightly. "How am I going to repay you... Thank you so much..." He smiled softly at you, and you felt air. Was he sniffing your hair? It felt... Weird... But it felt nice. He let go of you, taking your hand with his, and he walked back out to the bus. 

"So, where did Suga go?" He sits next to you and shrugs. "I think he's back at the hotel." You smiled slightly, but your smile instantly faded. "Namjoon..." Tears started rolling down your cheeks as you remember how he died for you. "Hey hey hey.... Shhh..." Jungkook wrapped you up in his arms and comforted you. "Rae... Don't cry... It's okay..." He held onto you firmly as the bus pulled into the hotel driveway. 

"Come on... Let's go inside." You were crying silently as Jungkook lifted you and carried you inside. He set you down in the elevator, and pressed the button to go to the roof. "It's a pretty night, let's enjoy the stars together." You nodded and he wiped your cheek with his thumb. "Stop those tears, okay?" You nodded again and the elevator started moving. "We'll meet up with Suga in a few minutes." You held onto Jungkook's hand as the elevator came to a stop.

You stepped out, to see Suga looking out over the edge. "Suga?" You walked toward him, and he turned around getting flustered. "R-Rae? Jungkook?" You hugged him softly and then looked up at him. "How long have you been out here?" He shrugs then turns back around. "Maybe an hour or two... I've been thinking." He looks down. "I'm sorry for this." You give him a puzzled look. Jungkook stepped forward. "Suga...? What are you doing...?" Suga stepped to the edge of the building. "Goodbye." He fell forward, falling off the edge. "Suga!!!" You ran toward him and looked over the edge, and time slowed down. He turned around as he was falling, and he smiled at you. You eyes were spilling hot tears as you watched Suga fall to his death. You watched his body bang against the cement. You watched him. "S-Suga...!!" You were lost in a world of death. You were lost in a world of sadness and regret. You heard his voice.

"Rae? You want us to call you Rae?"

"Hey (Y/N)! Are you going bowling with us?"

"Namjoon, don't be such a flirt!"

"I'm sorry for this..."

You looked up and could see a clock. You tried to see the time. But the hands weren't moving. You tried to move, but you couldn't. You heard ringing, like an old phone. You felt a firm hand holding yours. You heard a child's laughter, but you also heard gunshots. 'What's going on?' You thought. You were lost. 'Am I dead?' What's happening? You then felt hands on your shoulders, then something... No, someone... Started shaking you. You could hear the muffled screaming of "Rae! Rae!" Your vision slowly came back and Jungkook was shaking you. "Rae! Are you okay?!" You snapped back to reality and looked up into the stars. "Suga..."

"I'm sorry for this..."

No...

I'm sorry...


	5. Who's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, you'll meet someone very important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry XD
> 
> And by the way, please comment below and tell me what you think! I could use the advice.

You didn't know what to think. You were shaking. You felt cold. You hear police sirens. "Rae. Come on. Let's go inside." Jungkook grabbed your arms and pulled you up. Why is he acting so calm? Suga just committed suicide... And he's acting calm... Your eyes were wide from shock as you struggled to stand. He ended up picking you up again, bridal-style. "J-Jungkook..." He held you close as you got back onto the elevator. "Yes?"

"I-I want to d-die.."

"I know, me too."

"Why is this happening to us?" He pressed the button to the floor that our room is on. "I don't know." The elevator started to move. "Why is everyone dying?"

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do...?"

A single tear found itself rolling down his cheek.

"I don't know."

You looked down, waiting for the elevator to come to a stop. "Jungkook?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

He looks over at you. "Anything, what is it?"

"Promise me that you won't hurt yourself... That you won't leave me too..."

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. 

"I promise."

You set your head in his chest, and pressed your ear against him, and began to listen to his heartbeat. It was steady, not too fast and not too slow.

Bum bum. Pause. Bum bum. Pause.

You found yourself getting sleepy and you closed your eyes. He opened the door to the room, and he laid you down on the bed. "You look tired. Try and get some sleep."

"Will you lay next to me?"

"Of course."

The bed dipped slightly as he crawled in, and as he cuddled close to you, you continued to listen to his heartbeat. It was calm and soothing.

Bum bum. Pause. Bum bum. Pause.

You started to hum a little, and you eventually started to doze off into slumber.

\-----

You were awoken by the sounds of chirping birds. You opened your eyes to see Jungkook opening the window. Your vision was blurry, so you squinted your eyes. Jungkook was in just his underwear. Your face went bright red and you pulled the blankets up to hide your face. Failing to keep quiet, your voice decided to make a slight squeaking sound from embarrassment. Jungkook turned around, noticing you're awake. "Oh, good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Feeling your face getting hotter and hotter, all your talking came out as squeaky noises. "Y-Yeah! I'm fine! I slept great! H-How are you?" He chuckled a little. "If you want me to put some clothes on, just let me know."

You slowly poked your head out from under the blanket, taking a good look at him. "N-No... It's okay..." He walks toward you and sits down on the bed. "So, how are you feeling?" 

"I feel better I guess..."

"Are you upset? Because if you are, that's okay."

You nod, but you're really not sure how you feel. You have visions of Namjoon. You just witnessed the suicide of Suga. And to top it off, Jungkook is sitting in his underwear in front of you. "So, Rae, you do know that we can rent a home in the neighborhood, or we can move away just in case..."

"I want to stay."

Jungkook was surprised. "You want to stay? After what happened?" You nodded "I grew up here. I don't want to leave..." Jungkook looked down, and then looked back up at you. "I understand." He placed his hand on your thigh, and you could feel your face getting hot. He quickly took it back. "S-Sorry.." You smiled a little at him. "It's okay." He looked at you as if he were going to say something, but stopped. You gave him a puzzled look. "Is something wrong..?" 

He looks back up at you and his cheeks were bright red. "N-No..." He moved a little, taking the blanket with him. As he started to cover his lower half, you started to catch onto what he was doing. 'Is he horny..?' You thought. "Jungkook..?" You shifted a little, and you took off your jacket. "Are you okay...?" He nodded quickly, but you could tell that he was horny. He stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower..." He hurriedly walked to the bathroom, his face bright red. "Well, while you're in there, I'm going to go downstairs and get some breakfast pizza or something. Okay?"

"Okay! Uh... Hurry back..!" You chuckled at him. Is it really that embarrassing for him? You stepped out, shutting the door softly. Everything went black.

You were lost in that world again.

By now, you were slightly used to it. 

Gunshots.

Screaming.

Same-old same-old.

You heard voices.

But it was Jimin's voice.

"Why did you choose her?"

"What about Maria?"

Who's Maria?

You heard Namjoon.

"I don't love her anymore."

"But you said forever! You said you only loved her!"

"Jimin, you don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?!"

"I caught her cheating on me!"

Silence.

You couldn't see anything. You could only hear the yelling of the two.

"N-Namjoon... I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

Silence. 

Then you snapped back. You were standing in the middle of the hallway. 'Everything's okay...' You thought. 'But who's Maria?' You tried to ignore the thought, and walked downstairs to order pizza.

\-----

As you were walking back upstairs holding the pizza box, you kept thinking of Namjoon and Jimin's conversation. Maria must be some old girlfriend of Namjoon. You opened the door slightly. "Jungkook, are you dressed?"

"Uh, yeah! Come in!" You walked in carrying the box, and smiled at him. "Feel better?" He nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry, so thanks for getting breakfast." You smiled at him.

"No problem." You set it down next to him, and sighed. "Jungkook, would you mind if I asked a question?" His mouth was filled with pizza, so he looked at you and said a muffled "Mhm." 

You hesitated a little before asking. "Who's Maria?" Jungkook stopped chewing. He sat there, silent. He gave you a look of shock. He quickly swallowed his bite. "How do you know who she is..?" 

"When I was walking down the hallway, I heard Namjoon and Jimin talking about her..."

"B-But... They're..."

"I don't know how to explain it, Jungkook. Just, please tell me who she is."

He sat there for a minute. He was silent, but he eventually broke the silence.

"She is... Or was... Namjoon's wife."


	6. Maria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She shows her true colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a feg

He had a wife? But he was dating you... "N-Namjoon had a w-wife..?" Jungkook nodded. "It was difficult for him. It was an arranged marriage. He loved her, but she didn't love him. One night, on their anniversary, he lucked out and got to come home early. And she was cheating on him... but his parents wouldn't let him divorce her. So they were married but they weren't together." You looked down at the ground. "D-Did he love me..?" He smiled softly. "Yes he did. That night you two met, he couldn't stop talking about you." He laughed a little. "Taehyung had to put tape over his mouth becuase he wouldn't stop talking..." You smiled at the thought. "How long have they been married?"

"Almost two years now. But I haven't seen Maria at all for a year. She's moved somewhere else, I don't know where." He placed a hand on your shoulder. "Everything's gonna be okay, okay?"

"Okay."

You heard a knock on the door. "Room service!" You both stood from the bed. Jungkook grabbed your bag. "W-Wanna go for a walk? Clear your mind?" You nod. "I'd like that..." You both walked out, letting the maid inside. Jungkook creeped his hand to yours and he held your hand firmly. As you walked outside, you were kissed by the crisp cool air. It was late Autumn, so it was getting chilly every day. Jungkook nudged you softly. "Let's walk around town, I don't really wanna go anywhere specific." 

"Okay."

You bit your lip as you continued to walk down the sidewalk. You were trying to avoid stares from other people, as you were all over the news. "J-Jungkook? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"Why are you letting me stay with you? Why do you trust me?" He stopped walking, looking down.

"Becuase I lo-" 

BANG.

A single gunshot was heard from the distance. "W-Wha..?" There were screams, and you could see people running away from something. 

"She has a gun!"

"Hurry! She'll shoot!"

"Is he dead?!"

Jungkook started to run in the opposite direction. "J-Jungkook? What's going on?!" He picked you up quickly. "Just hold on!" He started to run, and you gripped onto him tightly as you started to cry. You buried your face into his jacket as you started to see Namjoon. 

"I love you, Rae."

"I'm not flirting!"

"Follow me."

"You have such a pretty name..."

Jungkook carried you to an alley. He set you down, and held you. "Shh..." He started to wisper. "Be quiet. Don't say anything." He pushed you behind a dumpster, and you gagged at the smell. He leaned down next to you, and poked his head out to the side, watching something. "Kookie? Where are youuuu?" You started to hear a slim laughter. You closed your eyes listening to the voice. "Come out already! You'll be dead anyway! And that girl, you better kiss her goodbye too! I'll feed her ass to my dogs!" Silent and hot tears started streaming down your cheeks. "Come on Kookie! Maria has missed you!" You jumped at the name. 'Maria?!' You thought. "Jimin is gone, I just killed him. You're next!" She started laughing. You heard footsteps get closer and you gripped onto Jungkook's jacket harder. Police sirens started blaring from the distance. "Well, I'm out of here. Next time I see you, you're dead!" Footsteps... walking away... Jungkook poked his head out making sure she was gone. You wispered. "J-Jimin...?!" More tears started streaming down and Jungkook grabbed you. "Rae! We can't stay here! We have to leave this state!" You looked dead into his eyes. His eyes were screaming 'Now! Get your ass up and move!' 

"O-Okay." You stood up slowly but he picked you up. "Rae, call a taxi!" You started waving your arms until one finally stopped. You both got in quickly. "So where you two headin'?" Jungkook gripped the seat. "Take us as far away from here as possible! Now!"

"Listen buddy, taxi's cost money. It's not just a-"

"Press your fucking foot onto the gas pedal and drive!! I'm not here to listen to your lazy ass, drive!!!"

The driver stared at him in shock, but sighed. "Alright."

The man started driving, and you sat in your seat crying softly. Jungkook grabbed you and moved you over to his lap. "Shh... it's going to be okay..."

You snapped.

"Obviously not!! You're all I have, and who knows if Taehyung is still alive?! I'm gonna get you killed!! It's all my fault!!" You were talking in between sobs. How could Jungkook be acting so calm? As the driver turned onto the highway, he looked back at you. "Everything okay?" Jungkook looked at him with disgust. "Shut up, old man." He sighed again. "Jesus..." 

Jungkook started brushing your hair with his fingers, trying to calm you down. You closed your eyes and cried softly into his jacket. 

~~~~~

"Um, guys, your total is $436.50." Jungkook was carrying you as you feel asleep. "Umm, let me grab my wallet." Jungkook reached into his pocket, grabbing he wallet. The man sighed. "Actually, nevermind. You guys seem like you need the money." Jungkook looked at him. "R-Really?! Thank you!!" The man smiled at him and drove off. You slowly opened your eyes when Jungkook set you onto a park bench. "Rae..?" You looked at him with your red swollen eyes. "J-Jungkook..." He held your face with one hand as your body went limp. "There's a hotel across the street. Let's get you to a bed." You slowly nodded as he picked you up and started walking to the hotel.

~~~~~

He set you down softly onto the bed, kissing your forehead. "Go back to sleep. You're safe now." You nodded groggily. "Jungkook.." He smiled. "Yah?"

"L-Lay down with me..."

"Okay."

You felt the bed dip as he crawled and laid next to you. You smiled on the inside, but on the outside, you were crying. "Don't cry, you're safe right here. I have enough money for us to stay here until I can contact someone. Okay?" 

You nodded.

"Okay."


	7. Used to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hue :^)

You don't remember much from that night after you got to the hotel. All you remember was falling asleep next to Jungkook. You woke up as you felt emptiness in the bed. "Jungkook..?" You were talking in squeaks. He poked his head out of the bathroom. "Yah? You're awake?" You nodded slowly. He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you. "I know this is a stupid question but... how are you..?" You looked up at him and started to cry. "I-I don't k-know..." Jungkook sighed. "I understand."

He wiped your cheeks with his thumbs. "Jungkook?" You had a question that you've wanted to ask him. "What is it?" You sighed and looked away before looking back at him. "Why are you so calm about everything?"

His eyes widened a little.

"B-Becuase..."

He sighed.

"Shit..."

He quickly stood up, letting go of you. He started to put on his shoes. "J-Jungkook? What are you doing?"

"Get your shoes on."

"W-Why?"

He turned and looked at you with wide eyes, and you could tell he was about to cry.

"I said get your shoes on!"

You jumped a little. "O-Okay..." 

You grabbed your jacket and slipped on your shoes. He grabbed your wrist. "Follow me." He started walking quickly, and you could hardly keep up. He walked out the hotel doors, with you tripping behind. "S-Slow down..!" He ignored you, and kept his pace. It was raining, you had your eyes closed. You couldn't see anything. He eventually picked you up, and you kept your face in his jacket. "W-Where are we going..?"

"Shh." You bit your lip as he kept walking. The rain was pouring hard. He slowed down, coming to a stop. "We're here..." He set you down onto the soft wet grass. You turned around and he grabbed your hand quickly. You looked around and you were in a cemetery.

"J-Jungkook... where are we..?" He was staring down at the grave stones in front of you. You read the name in front him. 'Min Yong 1998-2013' 

You looked back over at him. "Who are these people..?" He clenched his jaw. "T-They were friends in middle school... and there's more in Korea..." He looked at you with tears streaming down his cheeks. "The only reason I'm so calm..." He closed his eyes an inhaled.

"It's becuase I'm used to it."

~~~~~

You were there standing in the rain for about ten minutes. You started shivering. "J-J-Jungkook... can w-we go back t-to the hotel..?" He looked at you and picked you up. "I-I'm sorry. You must be cold. When we get back, let's give you a warm shower." You nod. "Okay. Can you l-let me down? I w-wanna walk." He smiles a little and sets you down. He grabbed your hand softly. As you started to walk, the rain started to slow. By then, Jungkook was feeling better.

Hands pierced your neck.

A plastic bad was put over your head.

"Rae!!"

Yelling.

Jungkook was pulled away from you.

A hand went over your mouth.

You couldn't breathe.

You were lifted and put into a van.

You tried screaming but nothing came out.

You could hear the muffled yells of Jungkook.

"Let her go!!"

"Just get in the fucking car you Korean shit!"

The door slammed shut and you were cut off by silent darkness.


	8. Chapter 8- I'm sorry

"J-Jungkook..?"

Silence.

"Is anyone h-here..?"

Silence.

"W-Where am I..?"

Silence.

Darkness.

You were breathing in puffs. You couldn't see or hear anything. You were sitting in a chair with your hands and feet tied. You started to hear breathing next to you. "Hello..?"

"R-Rae..."

It was Jungkook.

"Jungkook!"

"Shh... b-be quiet..."

He was talking as if he couldn't. He was taking short breaths. You couldn't see him. But you knew he was there.

"Rae... Y-You have to g-get out of here..." 

"Jungkook, are you okay..? What's wrong?"

You tried to move but you couldn't.

"T-They'll kill you! They t-think I'm dead..!"

You snapped your head back as a door quickly opened. The room was filled with light. You squinted your eyes for it was too bright. "So you're finally awake. And I guess we didn't fully take care of your little Kookie, huh?" The voice walked toward you. 

As your eyes started to focus, you saw a woman standing in front of you with a wide smirk. She had long black hair, and wide brown eyes. She had the face of anger, and you could see guilt in her eyes. You opened your mouth and tried your best to speak. "W-Why are you d-doing this to us..?" She raised her hand and smacked you hard.

"Shut up."

Jungkook was sitting on his knees next to you. "M-Mar-" Jungkook widened his eyes as Maria kicked him in his stomach. He coughed once, and blood came out of his mouth, splattering against your face. "I said shut up! Man, you both are fucking stupid."

You sat there with your eyes closed and blood all over your face. "Now, before I start, why don't I show you a very... how could I put it..?" She looked into your eyes and smirked. "We have a 'Special Guest'". 

She walked back over to the door, and she grabbed the arm of someone. She dragged the person in, and their hands were tied behind them. They had duct tape on their mouth, and their clothes were ripped. Maria ripped the tape of the their mouth. It's was Taehyung.

"V!!" You instantly tried to out of your chair. Jungkook shifted his body and looked at you. His eyes told you to stay put. Maria through Taehyung down onto his knees in front of you and Jungkook. Maria took a gun out of her pocket, and set it in the middle. "I have a little game for you three. Taehyung is going to be the leader." She walked behind him, and cut the rope that tied his hands together. She walked back and handed him the gun. "The rules are simple." She smirked wide.

"Shoot one, and the other gets to escape with you!"

~~~~~

You looked over at Jungkook. He had fear in his eyes. He was staring at Maria with the face of surprise. He sat up a little. "Is this what Namjoon would have wanted?!" She walked over to him and kicked him again. "Who cares? He's dead." You looked over at Taehyung who was looking down at the gun in his hand. "T-Tae..."

He looked up at you. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." And stood up. Maria lifted your chin. She got close to your face.

"You know, you're really ugly when you cry."

You weren't crying. Wait, were you? You couldn't tell. Your whole body was numb. Maria walked behind you and moved your chair closer to Jungkook. "Any last words? Might as well say it know. One of you will be dead soon." You turned and looked at him.

He looked deep into your eyes.

"J-Jungkook... I..."

He leaned forward and crashed his lips into yours. You could finally start to feel the tears rolling down your cheeks. You could feel your heart beating again. You could only feel his lips.

He pulled away, and wispered in your ear. "I love you, Rae."

"I love you too, Jungkook."

You turned back to Taehyung. "T-Tae... shoot me." Jungkook looked at you with shock. "Rae!"

You looked at Taehyung with serious eyes. "Shoot me! Escape with Jungkook!" Maria laughed.

Tae looked at you with tears streaming down his cheeks. "Y-You want Jungkook to l-live..?"

You nodded. "Of course. S-Shoot me. I want him to live on."

Taehyung raised the gun and pointed it to your head. Jungkook tried to move but Maria kicked him down. "Rae, no!!"

You turned to Jungkook. "I love you, jagiya. I always have."

You turned back to Taehyung.

You closed your eyes and smiled.

"No matter what."

Taehyung clicked the cock pit.

"I'll always love you."

"TAEHYUNG!! NO!! SHOOT ME!!!"

Taehyung closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rae."

BANG.


	9. Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is more of a shorter chapter.

You heard ringing.

You weren't in pain.

All you could see was a big bright light.

"Hello?"

It was easy to talk.

Were you dead?

Did Tae actually shoot you?

You felt hands grab your shoulders.

"Rae!"

There was a sharp ringing in your right ear, and you could feel liquid dripping out of your left. It must have been blood.

The hands on your shoulders shook you.

"Rae!! Hurry and get up!"

Your vision quickly came back, and you were untied from the chair. "Rae! Can you hear me?!" You looked up and saw Jungkook with his face red and puffy. You nodded slowly. "W-What's going on..?" Your voice had a slur. "Where am I..?" You looked over to you right, andl saw a body laying on the ground, with blood everywhere. "T-Tae..?" 

Taehyung was laying on the ground.

Lifeless.

Jungkook grabbed your arm and made you stand quickly. "Come on, we need to hurry!!" 

You quickly became flustered and you could only hear Jungkook in your right ear. "What's going on?" You tried to run, but you could only limp. You looked back at Tae's body. "Where's Maria?"

"She ran out after V tried to shoot her! She ended up shooting him!"

You still decided to stand still. Jungkook pulled on your arm. "Come on!"

You looked at him carelessly.

"Why?"

Jungkook stepped back.

"R-Rae... we have to get out of here... y-you'll die!!"

You stood there, looking at Tae.

"It doesn't matter. She'll find us."

The door shot open.

"You're damn right I will!"

BANG.

You fell back with pain in your left leg. She shot you. "A-Aah..!!!" You quickly scooted back against the wall. Jungkook leaned beside you and your leg started to bleed. "Rae!!"

Maria slowly walked to you, laughing. "I got you now. You'll finally be dead. This is what you get." She kicked Jungkook in the stomach, making him fall back. She then pressed the front of the gun on your forehead. You were gripping onto your leg, as you were quickly bleeding out. You look up at her. "B-Before you kill me... tell me w-what I did." A tear started to roll down your cheek. She laughed. "You seriously need me to tell you what you did?" You nodded and tightened the grip onto your leg. "P-Please." Her facial expression changed.

"Namjoon chose you over me."

You heard a grunt from Jungook. "T-That's not true and you know that, Maria!"

"Shut up!" She shot a bullet at Jungook and it landed towards his hand. She pointed it back at you.

"Die."

BANG.


End file.
